With love, you-know-who
by liliace
Summary: "What's the- Harry, you're talking about sneaking out of Hogwarts! All to meet you-know-who!" In which Severus overhears something he really wished he hadn't. Set in 6th year. Now a twoshot; Albus has some concerns regarding Harry's choice of partners.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Inspired by a Valentines day card that was signed 'you-know-who'. The pairing is mostly crack._

* * *

"—told you time and time again, you shouldn't go, Harry!"

Severus was just making rounds around midnight, when he happened upon a very interesting scene. Namely, Granger and Potter arguing quietly in a hidden alcove (being a Hogwarts' Professor he obviously knew about most of the hidden passageways and alcoves). He would normally just have interrupted them and taken points, but it sounded like the girl was trying to stop Potter from running off somewhere, and if the dunderhead failed to listen to his more sensible friend, Severus would have an opportunity to punish him even more. It all depended on where he "shouldn't go".

"But I want to! I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

That sounded promising (since if the Potter spawn thought that nothing bad was going to happen, something most likely would).

"What's the- Harry, you're talking about sneaking out of Hogwarts! All to meet you-know-who!"

Severus felt his blood run cold. Surely, surely the little know-it-all hadn't just said what he thought she had. Surely even Potter wouldn't be stupid enough to –. Well, the Potions Master wouldn't put anything past Potter's idiocy.

"We've gone to Hogsmeade dozens of times! It's not going to be less safe just 'cause it's night and there won't be any professors there and the streets will be pretty deserted… Okay so yes it poses a bit of a risk, but it's so rare we get a chance to meet up!"

What in Salazar's name? The boy didn't even seem to think it was dangerous! Severus knew that he had accused to boy of having the intelligence of a flobberworm, but he hadn't actually thought that Potter was that stupid! Shows what he got from overestimating someone with a surname of Potter…

"I know! I'm the only one you've told, so you see it fit to whine to me about it all the time, remember? But that still doesn't excuse this stupid idea of yours!"

So Granger had previously known that Potter was… spending time with, or at least corresponding, with the Dark Lord and didn't see it fit to inform anyone? Was the girl's choice of friends finally begun to affect her intelligence, too? Or maybe it was just a side-effect of being a Gryffindor. Severus would bet that both held true, all things considering.

"But, Hermione! No one else knows we'll be there – well, except you, but you're hardly going to tell anyone, now are you? – as I'm sure he hasn't told anyone. I mean, can you imagine what would happen if Ron found out? Or Ginny? Or, pray tell, the Twins!"

Severus was quite sure that just the Dark Lord himself knowing about Potter's absence from under powerful wards would be enough. The boy clearly had messed up logic, and as such it wasn't a wonder that he thought that the Weasley children finding out about this was the worst case scenario. It was almost as if Potter didn't even realize that if Albus ever found out about this, he would be thrown in St. Mungos before you could say "But I'm the Golden Boy!"

"I don't understand how he can encourage this kind of behaviour! He was the Head Boy for Merlin's sake! I guess love really does make you blind, huh…"

The Potions' Master almost lost his composure and gave his presence away as he heard Granger imply that Lord Voldemort loved the Boy-Who-Lived, but luckily managed just silently gape uncharacteristically for a few seconds before gaining back his composure. Apparently, both Potter and Granger were insane.

"I know it's a stupid idea, we both do, but we miss each other and I'm a teenage boy! It's been forever ("You saw each other not a month ago, Harry") since I last had a chance to snog him, never mind anything else. Your own hand just doesn't feel the same after you've been introduced to the real deal, you know?"

Oh Merlin, Severus so didn't need to hear that! Now he had the image of Potter and the Dark Lord participating in… uncouth behaviour in his head, and he shuddered violently. He wasn't sure if this counted as paedophilia, as the boy was already sixteen, which was the age of consent, but considering that Lord Voldemort was over seventy, he felt inclined to say yes. How could Potter even find his lover in any way physically attractive? The teenager was clearly touched in the head if he found the Dark Lord's snake-like features arousing.

"I didn't need to hear that!" (Severus definitely agreed.) "And yes, I am well aware – you tell me too much, didn't I mention this already – but I still think it is a stupid idea. But, fine, I can see I'm not going to change your mind. So just remember your invisibility cloak, and be careful, alright?"

Potter had an invisibility cloak! That explained so much. He should probably confiscate the item from the boy as soon as possible for Potter's own safety. Or, more likely, others'. But this wasn't the time to let his thought wander. Granger had just given Potter permission to run away from the safety of Hogwarts' wards to the arms of the fucking Dark Lord. He should probably stop the boy before he could actually leave.

"I will. I'll better get going, you-know-who's waiting, eh? I imagine he'd be highly upset if you delayed me any more. I'm still not quite sure what you hoped to achieve by running after me as you know how stubborn I can be. But, I'll see you in the morning!"

With those parting words, Potter donned his invisibility cloak (Severus still couldn't quite wrap his head around the idea that someone had been stupid enough to give him one). The Potions Professor was frozen in indecision, as he wasn't quite sure if stopping the boy from meeting his lover was a good idea or not. In theory, it seemed like it would be, but considering that Severus had to meet the Dark Lord in a regular basis, angering the powerful wizard probably wasn't the greatest idea. He could just imagine what kind of torture his master would put him through for that (with a made up excuse, of course). On the other hand, Albus would be most upset with him if he didn't stop the Headmaster's dear Golden Boy from having an affair with the enemy. Still, he was less likely to physically hurt him (though those disappointed blue eyes were almost as bad), so Severus figured he could just inform the Headmaster about the conversation he had overheard. That could wait until morning, however, as Potter seemed sure that he would come back in one piece – considering that the boy had hinted at meeting with the Dark Lord previously, too, Severus didn't doubt that as much as he probably should.

Right now, he needed a drink.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, Hermione tried to dissuade me," Harry whispered while rushing to embrace the other man, who welcomed him with open arms (quite literally).

"It's fine," the other murmured straight into Harry's ear, which caused his breath to tickle the younger male. Harry smiled happily before pulling him into a kiss. They hadn't had a chance to meet in a month, after all, and he was a very horny, very teenaged, boy.

"I missed you," the sixth year said running his hands' through the other's hair. This caused the older male to grin with a slightly embarrassed pink tint to his cheeks as he whispered a "me too".

"Come on, apparate us to your house," Harry grimaced slightly at the thought of that method of transportation but moved his arms to surround his lover's waist, who copied his actions and leaned down to press a gentle kiss onto Harry's lips.

"Yes, I can't imagine what everyone would say if they saw us. The twins would prank me absolutely mercilessly," Percy shook his head with a shudder before they both disappeared from the street.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As I forgot to put the disclaimer in the last chapter, I'll put it here: I don't own Harry Potter._

_This fic was originally a oneshot, but I felt like writing a continuation to it so here we are. Also, thank you so much for all the reviews and favs!_

* * *

"Come in, Harry."

As Harry stepped into his office, Albus regarded him with worried and disappointed eyes. He had never expected the Boy Who Lived to turn to the other side.

Then again, he himself had made mistakes in the past regarding the child. Maybe leaving him with neglectful guardians had been a bad idea; maybe it had indeed created another Voldemort, as had been a small concern of his back then.

But still, Harry had seemed so polite and kind during his years at Hogwarts. What could have possibly changed in the last summer to make him turn to Voldemort, the Dark Lord who killed his parents?

Sirius' death was the only thing that came to mind, but even then Albus would have thought that it'd increase his hate towards Tom, not cause him to like – or possibly even love – the man.

Perhaps the prophesy had been the last straw for Harry. Perhaps the boy didn't want to fight, or had started to dislike the Headmaster for keeping it a secret, or maybe he had forgiven Voldemort for killing his parents – after all, the Dark Lord's motivation for murdering them had been a wish to survive. It was possible that Harry could empathise with that.

"You wanted to see me, Headmaster?" Harry asked after seating himself on the chair in front of Albus' desk. His expression was clearly confused, and Albus could tell even without Legilimency that the boy had no idea why he had been called to his office.

Apparently Harry didn't think his affair would be found out.

"Yes, my boy, I did indeed," Albus said kindly enough, but with concern flashing noticeably in his eyes. "Something has come to my attention; something that I find rather worrying."

"Sir?" Harry questioned, furrowing his brows.

"Someone saw you leaving the castle last night," Albus stated. He wanted to give the boy a chance to confess himself.

As expected, Harry's cheeks pinked and he tilted his head down, trying to disappear from Albus' worried and disappointed stare.

"I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again, and I did use my invisibility cloak and I was really careful," Harry rushed out.

Albus nodded. Harry was probably trying to distract him from asking about the cause for the offence, and didn't realize that the Headmaster knew it already.

"That same someone also heard you talking with Ms. Granger," Albus commented, watching as Harry's features pinked even more. "I'm rather concerned over this affair of yours."

"I know we've had our differences, but he's not really that bad," Harry muttered, nervously running a hand through his hair. "And it was really my fault that I sneaked out, it was my idea and all."

Albus was momentarily surprised that Harry was trying to protect Voldemort from his ire, as he already disliked – or pitied, he never was too sure – the Dark Lord a great deal. But maybe Harry wanted to convince him that Voldemort didn't have any evil intentions.

Regardless, that was not the reaction he had expected. Perhaps it would be best to start this from the very beginning.

"I must admit, I was truly surprised when I heard about it. How and when did you two start getting along?" Albus questioned.

It was something he had wondered during the hour he had waited for Harry, having sent Severus along to tell the boy to come meet him as soon as he heard what had transpired last night from the Potions Master.

He was also rather disappointed that it had taken so long for Severus to contact him, but he could understand the want for a drink after a revelation such as that. Especially if you took into consideration that the man had been trying to protect Harry to the best of his abilities from the same Dark Lord that Harry was apparently having very intimate relations with.

"It just, it just happened, really, I don't know how to explain. But I suppose it started when he sent a letter to me last summer, apologising for his past behaviour, and then we started chatting, and eventually… Well," Harry finished with a blush.

Albus looked on in wonder. Harry didn't appear to realize that what he had done was wrong. He had known, of course, that love was a strong motivator and blinded people rather easily – he was the living proof of that – but he had expected at least a small amount of regret or shame from the boy, not just embarrassment over talking about it with the Headmaster.

"My boy, I am still rather confused. I know I talked about the power of love with you last spring, but I really wasn't expecting you to fall in love with him," Albus commented.

Harry blushed even more, rubbing a hand over his pink cheeks and nervously fiddling with the hem of his robe's sleeve.

"He's not that bad. I mean, I guess he can be a bit standoffish and high and mighty at times, but he's also really sweet and cute," Harry tried to explain, still blushing heavily.

Albus blinked. Sweet and cute? Definitely not adjectives he'd use in relation to Voldemort; he wouldn't have used those to describe Tom even as a child. And he supposed 'standoffish and high and mighty' was another expression for 'believing in his superiority so much he wanted to rule the world'.

"I'm sorry, but I just cannot see it, Harry. What about your parents? And Sirius?" Albus asked anxiously, hoping that this would finally reach the boy and make him see sense.

"I don't think they'd be too opposed to us dating," Harry answered, eyeing the Headmaster oddly, as if the older man was the one who was being confusing. "Dad and Sirius might complain about him being too stiff, but he does actually have a sense of humour."

"He does?" Albus asked, stuck on that piece of information for a moment.

Well, perhaps Harry meant Voldemort's amusement at torturing people or destroying properties, but Albus couldn't really see Harry accepting that. Though the boy had to have, in some way, accepted all of the Dark Lord in order to even begin dating him.

"Yeah, he does. His jokes about Fudge are funny, and so are his complaints about the new minister and ideas on how to drive him out of the office," Harry chuckled.

"You think ideas involving torture and threats are funny?" Albus questioned, the disappointment coming back full force. Maybe there was no help for Harry after all.

"What? No! I mean, ideas like filling his office with water and goldfish, or charming his hair blue, and so on!" Harry protested quickly.

Albus looked at him in surprise. Voldemort's ideas involved such things? Though, perhaps the Dark Lord was just lying to Harry in order to not lose the boy's favour. If so, perhaps Harry hadn't truly turned to the other side yet.

But still, Tom making jokes like that was rather inconceivable.

"Voldemort thinks turning someone's hair blue is amusing?" Albus asked.

Harry blinked at him, gaping for a good few seconds.

Albus blinked back at him in question.

"What?" Harry finally choked out.

"Pardon, my boy?" Albus frowned.

"What the hell does Voldemort have to do with any of this?" Harry demanded incredulously. He looked honestly confused and horrified, causing Albus to frown even more.

"He's your lover," he stated.

There was a moment of stunned silence and then Harry jumped to his feet.

"What?! He's not! How could you even think that? Ugh, I feel sick," Harry shouted, moaning the last bit and collapsing back onto his chair.

Albus blinked. Harry wasn't dating Tom?

"But if you're not dating Voldemort, then who did you go see last night?" he questioned.

"Percy! Percy Weasley! Oh Merlin why did you think I was going to see Voldemort?" Harry exclaimed, his facial expression stuck on a mix of horrified and incredulous.

"You were heard referring to your date as 'You-Know-Who'," Albus explained, feeling incredibly relieved.

Apparently it had all been a huge misunderstanding, and Harry wasn't turning evil after all.

"I was? Well, I do that 'cause I don't want Ron or the twins or Ginny to know I'm dating him because they'd raise a huge fuss, and I think it's kind of funny," Harry said more calmly. "Though, I don't think it's all that hilarious anymore."

"I am relieved to hear that, Harry," Albus stated, gifting the boy with an honest and kind smile. "I'm sorry for assuming the worst without even talking to you first."

Harry waved it off.

"It's fine, it's fine, I can see how that would seem like concrete evidence. I just can't understand how you thought I'd actually date him. I mean, have you _seen_ Voldemort?" he shook his head, the corners of his lips turning downwards in distaste.

"Yes, well, in any case," Albus coughed, "I'm happy about your relationship with Mr. Weasley, and I wish you all the best."

Harry nodded, pinking a bit again, and stood up to leave before turning back for a moment.

"Oh, Headmaster? You won't mention this to the Weasleys, will you?" he asked nervously.

"No no, my boy, I don't believe it would be my business to do so," Albus answered cheerfully.

Harry smiled in thanks and exited the room.

A misunderstanding, huh? Albus really was relieved to hear that. He hadn't wanted to think badly of Harry, and he was glad he wouldn't have to fight the boy on this.

Suddenly, he chuckled.

Just wait until he tells Severus about this.

* * *

_A/N: When Harry refers to Percy's past behaviour or their differences, he means Percy going along with the Ministry's bullshit and so on. And by "he was the living proof of that [love makes you blind]" Dumbledore means his own love towards Grindelwald._

_[Edit]: Oh, and Harry obviously doesn't realize that he didn't use Percy's name last night._

_Any feedback is welcome, and if you want to see another person's reaction to such a misunderstanding, do let me know!_


End file.
